Rise of Rinayu
by Tazflyer
Summary: Rinayu a Celestal Demon with the capability to destroy naraku once and for all is reborn in rin. Old rivals become allies as the assention draws near. pleas read and rewiew, please be nice.
1. Prolouge

Hello it's me again this time I'm working on a chapter fan fic for Inuyasha. The story mainly focus on Rin but the others play a vital role in the story as well.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters except Alexa, Terreya, Elyon, Solena, and Lunesta. _

Rinaiyu- A celestial class demon who is the master of all elements weapons and styles of fighting. Prologue:

Long ago before Inuyasha, Kikyo and even Ino-Sai-Omaru's (Not quite sure of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's name) time there was a very powerful demon known as Rinaiyu. Through out the millennia's when she passes her spirit would be reborn in the body of a female demon infant, but the birth of Naraku had change everything. With his foul aura he corrupted the aura of the demons making them inhabitable. In order for her spirit to survive she had to take refuge in a pure vessel, a human baby girl. From then on a new Rinaiyu was born and with the help of the Elemental Guardians she would ascend to demon-hood to keep the balance of the world. 1500 years before this time Naraku was defeated by the last incarnation of Rinaiyu but soon after pass on, knowing full well that he would return she bestowed her power into her sons Inu-Sai-Omaru and Ayanko. Now that Naraku has returned it is up to the new incarnation of Rinaiyu and the descends of the last to stop him for good, along with the new Elemental Guardians. Old rivals become allies and 5 new demons will bring startling information that will turn the lives of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's groups upside down.


	2. Preprations

Hi, hope you guys liked the prologue here chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I don't' do not do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the recognizable characters .I don't own any of the ideas from Avatar: The last Airbender. I do own Alexa, Terreya, Solena, Elyon, and Lunesta. I also don't own the cheetah girls, Just the CD.

**Ch. 1: Preparations**.

_Monday May 20__th__ 2007-Morning_

Kagome wakes up to her new alarm clock as she turns it off she looks over at inuyasha asleep next to her desk in his usual crouched position. She smiled as she stretched and left to wash up.

It has been 2 years since their last encounter with Naraku and since he's been quiet she had returned to school full time and is just about to complete her senior year. The only things left is the talent show in which she and Inuyahsa will be participating in and her graduation a few days after.

" _Inuyasha time to wake up." _Kagome called coming into the room._ " My mom wants you to go shopping with her"_

The sleepy-eyed half-demon looks up at Kagome dressed in bedazzled capris and matching top.

"_Looks good" _Inuyasha says through a yawn.

Across town in a posh penthouse 5 girls are preparing to meet Kagome after the talent show.

Lunesta is practicing her waterbending on a healing dummy.

Solena is in a dark room surrounded by candles practicing her breathing exercises.

Terreya is on the archery range creating arrows out of the ivy vines near the terrace.

Elyon is meditating by a small fountain the in garden.

Their leader Alexa is practicing her Martial Arts in the dojo.

Meanwhile in the feudal era Sesshomaru is on his own traveling back to where he left Rin and Jaken after their last encounter with a powerful demon in the mountains.

" _Lord Sesshomaru" _calls Jaken_ " You have returned"_

As usual Sesshomaru pays no mind to Jaken and scans the immediate area for Rin.

"_Jaken, is Rin searching for food?"_

"_I'm here my lord,"_ says Rin weakly as she stagers to her feet.

"_Rin are you well?"_

"_Don't worry my lord I'll be alri…."_

Rin sways and collapses right into Sesshomaru's arm, he picks her up and places her onto Ah-Un's back and leads him away.

"_Jaken, I want you to find Inuyasha."_

"_But why Inuyasha milord." _Jaken Replies

"_Rin is ill, his woman has medicine that can heal her"_

"_Yes my lord"_ Jaken says hurring after Sesshomaru who is way ahead of him tripping along the way.

Back in the modern era Inuyasha had met up with Kagome's mom and they had left to go shopping while Kagome puts the finishing touches to her and inuyasha's costumes for the talent show before heading out to the school to meet Ayame, Yumi, and Suki. (Not sure of Kagome friends names)

Back at the penthouse apartment Alexa and the others go over the plan to find the reincarnation of Rinayu.

"_It shouldn't be that hard to find her."_ Said Solena _"I mean we have the medallion, once it starts glowing we found her."_

" _Yeah now solving the question of which came first the chicken or the egg would be a lot tougher." _Said Lunesta sarcastly

"_What was that drippy?"_

"_Did I st-st-studder hot head"_

Lunesta and Solena jumped out of their seats with sparks shooting from each other's eyes.

" _Cool it you two, we got enough crap to deal with without you adding to it."_ Snapped Alexa.

"Sorry" Said Solena 

"_You're right, we have to concentrate on finding her before he does." _Lunesta Added.

"_Elyon did you contact Kagome and made sure we're meeting her tonight?"_

"_Don't worry I made sure the T's were crossed and the I's were dotted, we're all set. Wow I can believe we're finally meeting your cousin this is so exciting" _

"_Yeah, this will definitely be a family reunion for the history books_." Said Alexa.

Back at Kagomes house Inuyasha, Kagome and her mother had all returned. Kagome's mom went into the kitchen to start packing lunches and medicine while Inuyasha and kagome went into the back yard to practice their routine for the talent show.

"Hey Kagome, Hey Brother" Said sota 

"_Yo" Inyuasha replied_

_What's going on sota?" Asked Kagome_

_Somebody named Elyon called, she said the she and the others will se you tonight after the show. _

"_OK thank you sota."_

"_Who's Elyon, a new friend of yours." _Asked Inuyasha

_Yeah I met her and her friends on a anthropology trip to the museum 2 months ago we've been keeping in touch ever since." _

"_O.K. Whatever, come on lets keep practicing I don't want to look like an idiot tonight._

Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	3. Graduation Tango

Sorry bout the delay computers school don't have A: drive to save story on. So here's chapter two 

DISCLAMER:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the stuff I said in the last 2 entries.

Chapter 2- Graduation Tango 

Later that night at the school Alexa an the others met up with Kagome inuyasha before the show to wish them luck as Inuyasha and Kagome went backstage to get ready.

" _Oh mom, make sure you videotape this for Sango and Miroku."_

"_Don't worry sweetheart I'll get it"_

Throughout the night Jugglers, Singers, Poets and Roller Skating Hula Hoopers performed and then it was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn to go on stage. 'Dance with me' started with Kagome out on the floor first; she was wearing a black tango dress with red trim with her hair pulled up into a bun and demon dog-ear headband on her head. It was Tango meeting Hip-Hop as Inuyasha joined her on stage he was wearing an all black ensemble with a red-collard shirt with the one button open on top and his silver hair pulled back and braided. At the chorus both of them were moving as fluidly like water as the middle of the song played both were moving like a passionate couple adding a little Ballet in to it then the tempo picked back up to Hip-Hop. They finished with Inuyasha dipping Kagome with her hair coming out of the bun. Everyone applauded as they took their bows and left the stage.

"_Oh my god, I'm glad that's over. I've never been so scared in my life."_ Said kagome.

A ten minute intermission went by as the judges decided on a winner, but it was worth the wait as Inuyasha and Kagome took 1st place winning a gift certificate worth 20 million yen (not exactly sure the yen-U. S dollar ratio but the certificate was worth 200 bucks) to the mall and a month supply of instant ramen. After the show Alexa and the others approached them as they walked back to Kagome's house.

"_So what's this all about."_ Asked Inuyasha bluntly

"_Hhmmp, always to the point isn't he." _Replied Solena

"_Constantly" _said Kagome

"_Unfortunately we can't tell you every thing yet, all we can tell you is that I'm related to you and Sesshomaru by your uncle's daughter. Who just so happens to be my mother." _Explained Alexa

"_Wow I can't believe you and Sesshomaru have a cousin, this is amazing." _Said Kagome

"_Besides, we don't want to repeat everything we tell you to Sesshomaru anyway." Added Terreya "We'll meet you at the shrine tomorrow night."_

"_But what about Kagome's graduation that's tomorrow too." _Wondered Inuyasha.

"_Don't worry Inuyasha the graduation is at 5 o'clock, so we'll be there." _

The next morning Kagome Spend most of the day with her mother while Sota and Inuyasha stayed with grandpa.

" _Hey Inuyasha?" asked Sota_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Wanna play Soccer?"_

"_Yeah sure, It's better than watching your grandpa organize the shrine while telling us the history on each artifact."_

Later Kagome and her mom had returned to pick up the guys and headed to the school for the graduation.

Outside the school you see the friends, family in the yard standing with the graduates in their caps and gowns when Kagome realized that she forgot hers at home.

"_Oh no I totally forgot my cap and gown in my room and the graduation starts in 20 mins, I'll never get to the house and back in time."_

"_Don't worry _Kagome_, I'll get it and be back in time." Stated Inyuasha" Just give me 10 min." _And with that Inuyasha dashed off with Kagome hoping he gets back on time.

Inuyasha made it to the house and up to her window. He climbed through and saw the cap and gown hanging on her closet door, but also saw a medium sized bag next to it so he grabbed the bag too and with great care he dashed off again to the school.

"_Inuyasha you've made it back and just in time." Said Sota_

"_Oh good you brought the blue bag as well." Said Kagome's mom " Come on let's get you ready."_

5 Minutes later Kagome was dressed and hair was done in time for a few pictures wit friends and family before the ceremony.

Soon it was time for everyone to enter the auditorium for the graduation. As the procession of staff in black finished the emcee announced the students.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen the Graduating class of 2007."_ And with that two lines of Green and White proudly walked through the back doors and down the aisles with the boy and girl marshals guiding them to their seats.

Kagome along with the graduating members of the chorus walked pass the marshals and on to the stage to take their places with the rest of the chorus made up of underclassmen.

After the chorus selection and the speeches from the class valedictorian and president it was time to present the diplomas. When the last row of male graduates went up kagome lead her singing peers down the stairs and around to where the last boy was about to go up.

"_Itachi Kyushu, Davis Motomiya, Tekeru Hitomi…." _Finally Kagome handed the card with her name to the class advisor. _"Kagome Higarashi" _As she walked across the stage while shaking hands she looked out to the audience and saw Inuyasha standing up cheering her on along with her family, Alexa and her friends also her friends from her class, but as she stepped down a small tremor shook the auditorium.

The crowd fell silent as the principal calmly walked to the podium and reassured the crowd that everything was all right.

However everything was not all right and Inuyasha, Kagome, Alexa and the other knew it, something was going wrong more than likely in the feudal era.

Meanwhile in the feudal era near Keade's village a huge surge of demonic energy was responsible for the tremor.

"_Did you feel that Keade?"_ asked Miroku

"_Aye I did"_ responded Keade _"A great evil is coming."_

"_I sure hope that Inuyasha and Kagome come back soon."_ said shippo

"_Yeah or we could be in a lot of trouble." added Sango_

A mile or 2 away Sesshomaru with an ailing Rin felt the same tremor and stopped reaching for his sword Tokegen.

"_Jaken, Inuyasha's scent is coming from that village I also smell his companions there as well take Rin there now."_

"_What about you milord?"_ asked Jaken worried about the tone of his masters tone.

"_Just go, I'll hold take care of what's approaching."_ Sesshomaru ordered

"_Yes Milord."_ Said Jaken taking Ah-Un's reins and hurried away while Sesshomaru stood ready to face the approaching evil, what ever it may be.


	4. Going Back

Hi everyone sorry about the delay on this chapter SGA duties kinda kept me busy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the stuff I said in the other entries.**

After the graduation Kagome, and the others hurried back to the house and chanced clothes.

"_That was no ordinary earthquake."_ Said Terreya

" _Yeah, there was a lot of demonic aura with that trimmer."_ remarked Inuyasha

"_I hope that shippo and the others are ok."_ said Kagome worried

" _Here Kagome I've packed everything you might need plus the DVD's of the talent show and the graduation."_ said Kagome's mom "_Be careful."_

"_Thanks Mom."_

"_We'll be careful."_ said Inuyasha

Kagome, Inuyasha, Alexa, and the others left the house and enter the shrine.

"_Wow this is exciting, we're about to travel back in time through the bone eaters well." _said Elyon_ "Did everyone remember to pack a toothbrush?" _

"_What's a toothbrush?" _asked Inuyasha.

"_Never mind that now let's go, times a-wasting." _said Solena

Kagome jumped first, followed by Inuyasha, then Elyon, Solena, Lunesta, Terreya then finally Alexa.

As they came through the other side of the well Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped up then the others followed suit. When Inuyasha got the top, he immediately smelled familiar blood. It was Sesshomaru's blood. Everyone rushed up to see a badly injured Sesshomaru facing a vicious demon that was twice his height and just as strong a Naraku for it was a long discarded part of Naraku that had resurfaced. With Alexa and Inuyasha's help he slew the demon. Sesshomaru had finally succumbed to the severity of his injuries and blacked out.

Inuyasha picked up Sesshomaru and led the others to Keade's village. Shippo was the first to see Kagome's group as they walked up.

"_Kagome, ha-ha-ha I've missed you"_

"_Shippo, I've missed you too."_

" _Welcome back child." _said Keade _" Have you finished school?"_

"_Yes I have, but something weird happened during my graduation though."_

"_**Hello!!!**__" Inuyasha shouted "Can I get some help here, Sesshomaru is not exactly a lightweight."_

"_Whoa, what happened to him." _ asked Sango

" _One hell of a demon, is what happened."_ remarked Alexa.

"_And it reeked of Naraku."_ Said Inuyasha

"_Naraku you say, this close to the village?!" _asked Miroku concerned as he walked up to the group. _"We're have to strengthen the sacred barrier around the village." _

"_However we need to tend to Sesshomaru's wounds first." _said Keade

"_Don't forget about Rin." _stated Jaken walking up_. " She is very ill, we were on our way here when lord Sesshomaru sent us ahead" _

"_Well looks like we will have two people to heal, you up for that Lunesta?"_ asked Alexa.

" _Don't worry I'm up for the challenge, I've always wanted to heal a full-demon, well besides Solena"_

_Sorry this chapter is a little short but I hope that you like it anyway. _


	5. Healings and Explainations

Hello again, sorry it took so long to finish chapter 4 hopefully it won't tka me as long to finish ch 5 .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the stuff I said in the other entries.**

**Ch.4 Healings and Explanations**

"_Keade, Do you have the herbs for healing and sickness"_ Lunesta asked.

" _Yes and if there is anything else you need just let me know."_

"_I don't think we will need anything else, just some water." _

"_Aye I'll go get some."_

When Keade and shippo returned with the water Alexa set to work on Rin and Lunesta started on Sesshomaru .

Alexa had crushed up the dried herbs that would bring down her fever and boost her immune system into a fine powder and mixed it with the water. Moving her hands in a gentle motion the mixture levitated from the bowl and coated her hands like they were medicine gloves. She placed her hands on Rin's forehead and chest. The medicine absorbed through her skin, as it traveled through her body she stared to glow. When the last of the medicine was absorbed the glow had faded from Rin's body.

" _You're going to be just fine."_ said Alexa

With Sesshomaru Lunesta was having a difficult time because he had regained consciousness in Keade's hut.

"_Would you stop squirming Sesshomaru you're making it hard for me to treat you wounds."_

"_I don't need you help, I'm not a weak half-demon."_

"_Well half- demon or not that brute did a number on you and you're not leaving this hut until I've treated you."_

Sesshomaru got up and started to leave the hut.

"_**STAY"**_

The beads around his neck glowed blue and slammed Sesshomaru to the floor as Inuyasha and Shippo walked in.

"_Wow, that's new." _said Shippo

"_I didn't think they made beads for full-blood demons."_ added Inuyasha.

"_Yeah Keade gave these to me just encase Sesshomaru gave me any issues about me healing him. But these only last for 24 hours.__this is the first time I used them and for your sake Sesshomaru it better be the last time. "_

"_Fine continue, but just so you know there will be retribution for this action."_

"_Well just so you know, if you harm her you'll really be howling in pain as my foot connects with your balls." _said Alexa sternly.

The thought of that made Inuyasha cringe and place his hands down there.

"_Ouch, that would hurt."_

That calmed Sesshomaru down real quick, he was thinking the same thing. So he let Lunesta finish healing him without any resistance.

Later that night Rin was finally awake and Sesshomaru's wounds had almost healed it was time to get down to business.

" _Now that we're all here let's get started." _said Alexa.

"_what is this all about?" _asked Inuyasha

"We_ll it's about you, Sesshomaru, Takuya, Myself and Rinayu."_

"_Who's Rinayu?" _Asked Shippo

"_A very powerful demon."_ said a tiny voice.

"_Who said that?" _asked Terreya looking around

All of a sudden Inuyasha smacked the back of his neck and held out his hand for everyone to see.

"_Myoga where did you come from?"_ demanded Inuyasha.

"_Oh, well after you arrived with an unconscious Sesshomaru."_

"_Hhmmp, figures you would show up after the danger passes."_

" _Lord Inuyasha, I don't know what you mean."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Can we get back to the subject of this Rinayu and how it pertains to us."_

Asked Sesshomaru annoyed.

"Very well as I was saying Rinayu is a very powerful demon, a celestial demon." Myoga continued

" _A celestial demon, I never heard of a Celestial demon before_." said Miroku.

"_That's because she was born over a million years ago, way before any of our times. Even before Inu-sai-omaru's time_." said Solena

"_But how does she exist now_." asked Inuyasha

"_Her body may only last for a certain time but her spirit is eternal, she inhabits the body of a female demon as a child, that is until the original Naraku was born." _explained Elyon.

"_The original Naraku!? You mean this Naraku is a fake."_ asked Jaken

"_He's not a fake, he just been reborn in a foolish mortal who's desire for power has turned him into moody half demon with destructive power, that's all." _

"_Oh is that all I just thought he was a moody half demon with destructive power." _said Inuyasha

" _Anyway, originally Naraku was a ferocious beast who spread panic and chaos throughout the country. His aura was so strong that it tainted the pure aura of the demon children making them inhabitable. Thus Rinayu had to take refuge in a human infant girl in order to survive."_ said Lunesta

" _Why a human girl?"_ asked Miroku

"_Well a human girl is a lot purer of a vessel that a human boy seeing as boys by nature are more, how should I put this…"_

"_Meaner, Rougher, More violent. Need I go on"_ said Solena

" _No that'll do, thanks ."_

"_So your saying Rinayu is a human?"_ asked Kagome.

" _That is until she turns 13, then she becomes a half demon by means of the celestial ascension ceremony. She'll become a full demon when she turns 18 but she won't be strong enough until she's 21."_ explained Terreya

"_Strong enough?, strong enough for what?"_ asked Sesshomaru

"_To destroy Naraku once and for all."_ said Solena

" _That's nice and everything but how does all this relate to us."_ asked Inuyasha

"_Well the last reincarnation of Rinayu was you, Sesshomaru and Takuya's grandmother. Who is also Alexia's great grandmother. Your father and uncle's mother."_ said Myoga_ "the origins of Tensiega, Tetsaiga, Tsaiunga, and Tegunya's power comes from her. Before she died taking the 1st Naraku with her, she pass the powers onto her two sons Inu-Sai-Omaru and Ayanko, and well the rest as they say is history."_

"_Wow who would of thought that Inyuasha would have such a proud heritage."_ Shippo said

'_**Punch'**_

"_Ow, what was that for."_ cried Shippo

" _What you thought that just because I'm a half demon that I wouldn't"_

" _Inuyasha he didn't mean it like that."_ said Kagome _" Is just that there's so much we don't know about you."_

"_And apparently that none of us know about ourselves either."_ added Sesshomaru_._

Stay tuned for ch 5:Introdutions and Plans. Oh and don't worry a prequel is in the works that will explain where Takuya comes from and how he's involved.


	6. Introductions and Plans

Hello my loyal fan(s) without any further a due hhheeeeeerrrrrreeeeeesss chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the stuff I said in the other entries.**

**Ch. 5 Introductions and Plans**

As dusk turned to night the group was still talking about the history of Rinaiyu. Little did they know a small group of sianyosho were positioned near Keade's hut listening to their conversation.

" _So why are you 5 here?" _asked Sango

"_To do our duty, to guard the reincarnation of Rinayu throughout her ascension to demon hood. Our purpose is to teach her to control her powers of each element." _said Terreya

"_But who are you?" _asked Sesshomaru

" _Oh how rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves." _said Alexa _" Girls sound off."_

"_My name is Lunesta, Warrior of Water, Guardian of the Western gate. I'm what you call 'The Healer' of the team."_

"_My name is Terreya, Warrior of Earth, Guardian of the Northern gate. I'm one of the enforcers of the group."_

"_My name is Solena, Warrior of Fire, Guardian of the Southern gate. I'm the stronger enforcer on the team"_

" _And obviously the most conceded." _added Lunesta

"_Oooh, that's gotta sting." _said Terreya

" _Heh heh heh, whatever."_

" _Anyways, my name is Elyon, Warrior of Air, Guardian of the Eastern gate. I'm the intelligence tech. of the team."_

"_And my name is Alexa, Warrior of the Mind, Body and Spirit, Guardian of the Central Gate. I'm the leader of the team and personal guard of Rinaiyu." "We are to protect her from now until she turns she turns 21 which isn't that long. She'll be able to defend herself then. "_

"_How will you find Rinaiyu reincarnation?" _asked Miroku

"_With this." _Elyon took out a shimmering gold medallion with 5 stones around the outside (1 for each warrior) and in the center was a large crystal to represent Rinaiyu's spirit.

" _We'll know who she is when the center stone starts to glow." _explained Elyon.

"_Normally we would be in the modern era looking for her but there was a slight problem with the translating process." _said Alexa

"_What happened?" _asked Sesshomaru

"_Our professor happened." _said Terreya _" He mistranslated one of the glyphs on the Celestial scroll and that had us on a wild goose chase in the modern era."_

"_So your professor knows about your mission?" _"asked Kagome

" _No he just a professor of Demonology and Mythology, he has no clue who we really are." _said Lunesta _" We simply use him for any information on Rinayu or any other demon that may fall under our life's mission. As a matter of fact we're his favorite students." _

"_Yeah he just thinks we're 5 students that are really interested in feudal era demons."_ added Solena

"_Then how did you know to come to the feudal era?" _asked Inuyasha

"_Well I've been taking some Feudal Japanese lessons and learned the original Japanese linguistics and figured out that one of the math was wrong. Rinayu was suppose to have been born during this time period. Oddly enough we bumped in to Kagome at the museum last month." _said Elyon

" _We smelled Inuyasha's scent on you and introduced ourselves to her and told her about our mission_." said Solena _" We've been keeping touch throughout last month."_

" _Once I heard about what was going on I was ready to help." _said Kagome

"_How long do we have till we find her ?" _asked Inuyasha

" _We already have." _said Alexa

" _**You Did!!**__" _chorused everyone

" _Yeah, we found her right here in the village." _

"_Who is it?" _asked Sesshomaru

Elyon didn't say a word she just placed the medallion in front of Rin. As soon as is was placed in front of her the center crystal started to glow brightly.

Everyone was shocked to find that a reincarnated celestial demon was sitting in the room with them this entire time. Even Sesshomaru had a look of shock on his face. Rin was amazed that she was this all powerful creature in hiding.

"_Does this mean __I'm a demon?" _asked Rin

"_Well not yet, but you will be very soon." _said Terreya

"_When will she become a half-demon." _Sesshomaru asked

" _It is said that in order for Rin to ascend to demon hood she must go through a celestial ascension ceremony under a full moon on her 13__th__ birthday. Which is 2 weeks from now." _explained Elyon

"_And you know when her birthday is how?" _asked Inuyasha

"_It very simple really, you saw the way the center crystal glowed along with 3 of the 5 stones right , well if all the stones were lit it would be time for the ceremony. If one remained unlit it would be one week from now and so on and so forth luckily within her there's a homing beacon, well actually there's one in 4 others."_

"_Really who? _Asked Kagome

"_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Takuya and Myself." _said Alexa

"_How did it get inside of us?" _asked Sesshomaru

"_When we were infants our mother brought us to the location of the Celestial temple, there we were blessed by the clear temple waters and given our hidden demonic strength."_

"_Our hidden demonic strength?" _

"_Apparently the power that we're using is only a fraction of our true power, but it can only be unlocked during the ceremony."_

" _Cool this means I'll will be able to destroy Naraku once and for all." _said Inuyasha

" _This means I can finally kill you Inuyahsa" _said Sesshomaru

As soon as Sesshomaru said those words the medallion flashed so did the crescent on his head, Inuyasha's crescent on the back of his neck, Alexa's star on the back of her hand and back at his mansion Takuya's crescent on his forearm flashed.

"_What was that?" _asked Inuyasha

"_A little reassurance that this mission will be completed without any temptations to kill one another. This was set in place by the last Rinayu. Somehow she knew that her grandchildren might hate each other so around the time of the ascension a spirit link is activated."_

"_A spirit link, what is that?" _asked Sango

" _As of right now if any one of the 5 of us die the rest of us will die along with him or her our lives are connected to Rin and vice versa. So it's important to keep form each others throats so we all stay alive."_

"_**FUCK" **_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought at the same time.

" _How long will it take to reach the temple?" _asked Kagome

"_If we leave first thing in the morning we'll be there by the end of next week right in time for the ceremony." _said Elyon

" _Then it's settled 1__st__ thing in the morning it is."_

After dinner Kagome showed Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Keade, Jaken and Rin the 2 DVD's that contained the talent show and the graduation.

"_Wow I didn't know Inuyasha could move so well, how long did it take for to learn that?" _asked Sango

" _3 weeks and that's with him traveling back and forth in time."_

"_You both move so fluidly like the river." _said Keade.

"_Thanks"_

"_Now what's on this one.?" _asked Shippo

"_Oh that's my graduation video." _Kagome said while taking the first disk out.

Lunesta noticed that Sesshomaru was not inside the hut so she went outside and found Sesshomaru near the river removing his bandages.

" _I see you heal quickly." _she said

Sesshomaru didn't look up from what he was doing.

"_Look if this is about what happened earlier I had to, you weren't being the most cooperative of patients."_

"_I'm fine" _he said

" _Physically yes but there's something else isn't there."_

Sesshomaru's tough façade finally faded as he sighed heavily.

"_It's Rin, all these years I've despised humans for what happened to my father, but almost 3 years ago she happened upon me as I laid injured from my bout with Inuyasha . He nearly destroyed me with Tetsaiga Wind Scar, but my Tensiega saved my life. She was the first human to show me kindness without the slightest bit of fear as if she saw something within my soul. I later found her dead in the woods covered in blood and wolf bites. For some reason Tetsaiga reacted to her and I used it to bring her back to life as a returned gesture of kindness. She as served me along with Jaken. Rin has since then proven her loyalty to me many times from when she left in search for an antidote for Jaken to choosing to return to me rater than going with the monks back to the village to live with humans knowing that she wouldn't live to see my empire come to fruition, but now…"_

"_But now she has that chance. Were you hoping that she won't live that long or that she would leave you to back to live with humans?" _asked Lunesta

" _No __I want her to live and be happy whatever may come." _

" _Sounds to me that you really care for her and it's a lot information to take in. when I found out that I was an elemental guardian and that I was suppose to train a child to be a powerful demon I almost fainted." _

"_Why?" _

" _I felt like I wasn't ready for such a responsibility, what if I should fail and she ends up dead. But then I met others like me and I felt that I wasn't alone with these feelings of insecurity but we banded together and we're now ready. So what will you do now."_

"_I'll do as I do."_

"_Do I have to ask what that means?"_

"_I will protect Rin as always and if Naraku should appear I will destroy him."_

"_Or try to." _Inuyasha said walking up

" _Inuyasha, how long were you out here?" _asked Lunesta

" _Long enough, so I guess this means your coming with us."_

"_Of course, personally I would like to meet this Rinaiyu."_

"_That mean we should get some sleep, we've got an early start tomorrow."_

**Stay tuned for Ch. 6: On the Move**


	7. On the Move

Hello my loyal fan(s) I'm continuing the story so here's ch. 6 . Oh and by the by there's use of profanity in this chapter. So young readers beware.

**Disclaimer: You know all the stuff I own and the stuff I don't so I really don't need to repeat it.**

**Ch. 6: On the Move**

At the first break of dawn Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first to be up, then one by one the others woke up. By the time dawn was fully on them they were eating breakfast, well most of them Sesshomaru waited outside for them but kagome knew better so she saved some food for him just encase he got hungry. They were just about to leave when the half demon children from the island ( I don't really know the name of it) ran up to them to wish them luck on the upcoming journey along with Keade.

" _Good luck to all of you." _said Keade

" Bye-Bye"

"_See you later, Inuyasha"_

" _Come back soon"_

" _Bye everyone." _Kagome responded

When they left the village the sun of a new day was shining on them_. _

As they traveled, Rin and Jaken were on Ah-Un Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo was on kilala while Inuyasha , Sesshomaru, and Alexa lead the way as Terreya, and the others brought up the rear on their own demon rides. Along the way they met up with the few friends and rivals including Koga and his band of traveling companions. Little did they know they were being watched by a mysterious foe.

"_So what happens during the accendtion?"_ asked Sesshomaru

" _Well, were not quite sure on all the details but we need 4 members of at least 2 generations." _Said Elyon

" _Won't that mean we need Takuya to be here." _Said Inuyasha

" _Don't worry Inuyasha, while you were with kagome Takuya sent us word that he was going to meet us at the village near the hidden temple."_ said Miroku

"_What Village?" _Jaken asked

" _It's a village rumored to be nothing but humans, half and full blooded demons, a very peaceful village_. _Their ancestors had served the first Rinayu and her offspring as well as their offspring. It's the Perfect place to meet"_

"_You think someone would have found the village with all of that demonic aura in one place." _remarked Sesshomaru

"_Very simple there's a pure demonic aura around the village that keeps the other auras covered, it's kinda like putting a veil over a blushing bride. That way passer by would think it's just a regular village." _said Terreya

"_Yeah, not even the most skilled Monks, Priest and Demon Slayers can tell that the village has demons in it, that way it's inhabitants can live in a peaceful co-existence." _explained Solena

"_Then how do we find it?" _asked Inyuasha

" _Simple the demonic aura will act as a beacon. We'll be able to find it by following your noses." _said Terreya

" _I'm looking forward to meeting my other cousin Takuya."_ said Alexa

"_Very well, then let's continue with our journey." _said Sesshomaru

It has been a week since they left the village and were half way there when Inuyasha noticed that something was off about the journey.

"_Hmm."_

"_Hmm, what, is there something wrong Inuyasha?" _asked Kagome

"_I don't know but something doesn't feel right."_

"_You noticed it too?" _asked Sesshomaru

"_Are you two sensing something?" _asked Miroku

"_I'm not sure but it feels like someone's following us, watching our every move."_

"_There!!" _Shippo shouted

Solena threw a shuriken pin in the direction that shippo was pointing to.

_Elyon walked over to retrieved the pin and at the end of it was one of Naraku's poisonous insects._

" _Damn it, it's sianyosho." _exclaimed Inuyasha

"_Naraku's poisonous insects." _said Sango

"_Damn it all to hell, I should of said something when I felt that something was wrong."_

"_You Mutt-face how long did you noticed this?" _Asked Koga angrily

" _About two days ago."_

"_**WHAT!! TWO DAYS AGO."**_

"_You probably would of thought I was just being paranoid if I said something earlier."_

"_Damn you're stupid , we could of just walked into a big trap"_

_Oh what about you like you could of done any better with your super-heightened wolf senses."_

"_Bite me, Mutt face."_

"_Fuck off Jackass ."_

"_You wanna settle this !?"_

"_Yeah, let's go."_

And with that Inuyasha and Koga started fighting while Elyon and Lunesta studied the insect.

" _Very interesting. It has a fragments of a bluish purple shard_( Not a Sacred Jewel shard) _on its wings." Observed Elyon._

Lunesta took a pair of needle nosed tweezers and removed the shard, as soon as she did that a whole bunch of Sianyosho dropped put of a near-by tree.

" _Ah-Ha, so that's how they were able to follow us without detection." _said Lunesta

Meanwhile back to the fight, Kagome had just about enough but before she could step in to everyones surprise Rin stepped in and with her budding demonic powers she managed to whoop both Inuyasha and Koga's asses using the most ridiculous thing… Flowers, then put them in separate corners.

"_Now when you both calm down, I'm sure Lunesta would take the time to heal you both."_

Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other all lumped up and covered in flowers

" _You know it's amazing how a human child can act more mature than two adult demons, excuse me one adult demon and one immature half demon." _remarked Sesshomaru

" _Oh Shut up" _they both said.

Rin looked at the three of them then looked at Alexa, both of them snickered as if they knew what the other was thinking.

Later that night everyone listened in to what Elyon and Lunesta found_._

"_This bluish purple fragment is linked to the strange coloring on the sianyosho wings". _said Lunesta

"_But what does it mean?" _Asked Miroku

"_From what we can gather the fragment is from a strange jewel that can manipulate many of the same demon and mask it's aura." _said Elyon

" _How?" _asked Hinta

" _By placing this on one it changes the outer appearance of the others by creating a bluish purple mark on wherever the jewel is placed."_

" _That's why Inuyasha second guessed himself when he thought he sensed something." _said Kagome

"_Yeah but now we have a problem. He knows what we're up to_." said Inuyasha_ "And if I know Naraku he'll show up sooner or later." _

"_What should we do now?" asked Sango._

"_All we can do is not panic, that would signal him that we know he's on to us. We'll just have to keep going." _said Alexa

"_Then tomorrow we'll head out." _Said Terreya

"_And form the look of things, we're gonna hafta pick up the pace." _Alexa added

Sorry this took awhile I know I said it would be up during my summer break but got side tracked with be coming a Non-Res at Job corp. I'll start working on Ch. 7 ASAP


	8. Letter to my Fans

First and foremost to my loyal fan(s) thank you for waiting for anymore posts from me but unfortunately my mother had passed on labor day so my mood to type any of my fan-fics have wavered but as soon as I'm able I will continue to post.

Thank You,

Tomeka Ligon


	9. Stories and Old Enemies

Hey wat's up sorry this took long my wireless hook up was fried during a thunderstorm as I was shutting down the computer had to wait for a new one. But as I promised here's ch. 7 oh and their's profanity but not as much as the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: You know all the stuff I own and the stuff I don't so I really don't need to repeat it.**

**Ch. 7 Stories and old Enemies**

The next morning Inuyasha and the others were moving quickly but also on their guard just incase Naraku would decide to make an appearance.

As they past though the forest Inuyasha Sesshomaru, and Alexa were leading the way while Lunesta and Terreya were behind them on either side of Rin as she and Jaken rode on Ah-Un in the middle, Solena and Elyon brought up the rear behind her. Meanwhile Kagome and the others were following close behind them to watch their backs, this way there was no possible way an enemy could get to Rin without them knowing it, little did they know a picture of them was being shown through Kanna's mirror to Naraku. As he watches the image he has a smug look on his face.

"_Hmm, It seems that all my enemies have joined forces to protect the one that has eluded me after the last one destroyed me." _

"_How has she eluded you for so long." _asked Kagura

"_Rinaiyu is a very cunning adversary. She has the ability to mask her demonic aura to hide her identity as a child until her Elemental Guardians find her to train and protect her."_

"_But how will we able to get to her with Sesshomaru keeping her in his sight, not to mention Inuyasha and those mysterious demons?" _asked Kanna

"_There is more than one way to skin a serpent, why go after her physically when her mind is wide open for an attack."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes, the one place her guardians cannot protect her."_

"_That's very cruel of you my lord." _said Kagura

"_And by this time tomorrow 5 lives will be destroyed."_

"_5 Lives?"_

"_There is a spirit link between the girl, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their brother Takuya and that mysterious Alexa if the girl dies so do they."_

"_so when are you going to do this?" _

"_Tonight, while they sleep. I'll send someone special to do the job."_

Naraku looked over to a disheveled old woman sitting in the corner.

"_You may have failed before but your powers may still be of some use to me."_

"_Yes Milord." _a raspy voice replied_._

That night the group rested, as Kagome and Alexa started dinner Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were down by the river talking about their next move among other things.

" _You wanted to talk to me about something?" _asked Inuyasha

" _yes" said Sesshomaru " How is it that you met your woman and the others?"_

"_Kagome is not my woman." _

"_Come now Inuyasha, the way you protect her from danger and that wolf Koga's advances it's obvious that you love her. Why don't you mark her so he won't come near her."_

" _I know Kagome is not interested in him and I'll mark her when she's ready to be so."_

"_I knew it."_

"_Damn you and your reverse psychology. Anyway, to make a long story short Kagome is the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. She was pulled into the well at her shrine into our era by a centipede demon, freed me slew the demon, shattered the sacred jewel and vowed to help me destroy Naraku. As far as Miroku goes his grandfather was a highly skilled priest but was also a lecher, got himself and the rest of his bloodline cursed with a hole in their left hand (not sure with side it's on) that slowly gets bigger until it consumes them. The only way for the curse to be removed is to destroy Naraku. Sango's story is the worst though. "_

"_How so?" _

"_Naraku is a master at shape shifting so he consumed the identity of a feudal lord and tricked Sango's family away form the demon slayer village. While they were been killed by Sango's brother who was being manipulated by him a hoard of demons killed everyone in the village and Naraku told Sango that I led them and tried to have her kill me but was found out about and now she is going to do everything in her power to destroy Naraku and free her brother Kohaku."_

"_Hmm it seems that Naraku is just as deceptive as he is powerful."_

"_Tell me about it and somehow I ended up being on his hit list for falling in love with the keeper of the scared jewel."_

"_Now what about the little fox demon?"_

"_Too annoying a story to tell. Speaking of annoying how did you meet Jaken?"_

"_Like you said too annoying a story."_

"_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru it's time for dinner." _called Kagome

"_Come on we better get down there before Koga eats everything."_

"_If you hate him so much why do you not kill him."_

"_Because he hates Naraku more than he hates me. Kagura, Naraku's incarnation slaughtered all but a few of his pack. So he's out for revenge. And with that they headed back to the campsite._

Sorry this took so long it's been kinda hard to get back into the groove of posting so hopefully ch 8 will bee typed up soon. Later People


	10. Of Nightmares and Old Enemys

Hey guys sorry bout the wait but I've been working on other fanfic besides this one. There's a mention about cheetah girl music in this chapter. If you get a little confused while reading just to let you know all the events are happening at one time. I've also got so bad news, until I'm able to write more chapters this will be the last one for right now. So enjoy

**Disclaimer: You know all the stuff I own and the stuff I don't so I really don't need to repeat it. The idea for Rin's nightmare was inspired by the animated movie Anastasia, so I like to thank the creators. **

**Ch.8 Of Nightmares and Old Enemies**

After dinner Terreya and Solena entertained the group by singing 'A la na nita' from the cheetah girls 2 soundtrack which put Rin and Shippo to sleep. Soon they were all asleep not knowing that a mysterious character was at the forest edge. She sent a blue winged Sianyosho over to Rin, as it hovered over her it sprinkled a light blue powder on and around her in a circle. It glowed slightly then faded. The Sianyosho then returned to he landing in her hand _" Now the nightmare begins." _she said

(Rin's Dream)

Rin stood on a grassy field covered in hundreds of wild flowers and a great tree reaching to the sky. She looked over to the tree and saw someone sitting under it waving at her_ "Rin come on, lets' go swimming." _he said

"_Lukoda?" _Rin said squinting her eyes to see if her eyes weren't deceiving her. Heading towards the figure she saw it was her brother.

(In reality)

Rin had gotten up and walked off from the campsite, Jaken had opened his eyes a little and saw her walk off but assumed she was going to pee so he went back to sleep.

(Rin's Dream)

"_Lukoda, it is you." Rin cried running up to her brother in tears. "I thought I would never see you again."_

"_Shah Rin, it's ok now, your safe."_

_Where is mother and father?. What about Keiyo and Sozen?" _

"_They're all fine, they are at the pond waiting for us."_

"_Ok, lets' go"_

_(Reality)_

Sesshomaru felt that something was wrong, from his spot against the tree he lifted his head and scanned the area, he noticed that Rin wasn't next to Ah-Un where she always slept. He went over to the spot and immediately he picked up on the scent of the spelled Sianyosho_._

"_Everyone wake up, Rin is missing."_

"_She's not missing my lord, she just went to the bathroom." said Jaken _

Hearing that Sesshomaru turned and swiftly punted Jaken across the field like a football.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **_

Elyon went over to where she was sleeping and noticed a luminescent blue powder on the ground.

"_Oh No_" said Elyon

"_What is it?" _asked Alexa

"_This powder comes from that blue jewel I took off that sianyosho."_

"_The Sianyosho from earlier." _said Koga

"_The very same, it seems someone wants Rin alone."_

"_Naraku, he's behind this." _said Miroku

The wind started to blow and Inuyasha picked up the scent of an old enemy.

"_It can't be." said Inuyasha_

"_What's wrong?" asked Kagome _

"_Quick grab your bow and come on it's Tsubaki, she's back."_

"_Tsubaki?! Didn't we destroy her back at that temple 2 years ago?" asked Sango_

"_We did but it seems that she wants a rematch." said Inuyasha_

"_Inuyasha, you and your friends go after this Tsubaki woman Sesshomaru Lunesta and I will look for Rin." said Alexa _

"_Hey, What about us?" said Koga _

" _You stay here and look after shippo, lets' go"_

(Rin's Dream)

Lukoda was leading her to the pond where her family is as they climbed the hill, out side her dream she was climbing over a huge rock.

Finally they reached the pond rin looked down to see her family playing in the water.

"_See Rin, we've all been waiting for you."_

"_Come on in." said Keiyo "The waters just fine."_

Lukoda jumped in splashing the family. He resurfaced a short time later and looks up at Rin.

"_Come on you can do it." _he encouraged

(Reality)

Rin smiles as she steps up on to the falling tree that overlooks a raging river.

Back at the campsite Koga was still fuming that he was left out of the action .

"_Who does that pathetic mutt-face the he is?"_

"_Uh Koga, is it Inuyahsa you're talking about or Alexa?" _asked Ikkaku

"_Who cares they're both from the same clan?"_

_*Ahem*_

Koga looks over at Solena armed with a fireball.

"_Care to say that again, wolf ?"_

"_What she's just a half dem… ahhhh"_

Elyon snickered as Koga rubs his butt on the ground in circles until the fire was out.

"_One word of advice Koga, Never ever talk shit about the decedents of Rinaiyu, especially around the guardians doesn't bode well for their health." _

"_And next time check your facts, because Alexa is a __**Full-blooded **__demon."_

"_Jeeze sorry."_

Terreya walked over to Elyon to help her finish collecting the blue power from off the ground.

(Inuyasha's group)

They finally made it to where Tsubaki was hiding . She was watching a crystal orb that had the image of what rin was dreaming of and she was about to jump into the pond.

"_Hold it right there, you old hag." said Inuyasha as he busted through the tarp door._

"_Inuyasha, it has been while. You are just in time for the grand finale."_

"_What grand finale!"_

"_Why the end of the great Rinaiyu and her descendents of course." _

Kagome saw the image of dream rin switch to reality as rin was preparing to jump into the raging river.

"_Oh my god, she controlling Rin's dream through that crystal orb."_

"_not just that my dear, I'm making sure she has a pleasant end to her life, her last moment will be with her family." _Tsubaki cackled

"_Not if we can help it." _said Miroku

_*Heraikotsu* _Sango threw the giant boomerang at the witch.

The decrepit woman dodged it but did not see Kilala behind her as she sunk her fangs into Tsubaki's shoulder causing her to drop the orb.

"_Foul beast how dare __you strike at me." _she lunges at Kilala but Miroku jumps from behind Kilala and uses his staff to counter her attack.

Kagome dashes over to where the orb landed and picked it up as she did the eerie blue glow around the orb turned white and then faded.

(Sesshomaru's Group)

They were closing in on Rin's scent. Lunesta stood on top of a tree and spotted her standing on the fallen tree about to jump.'"_Oh my god, Rin stop." _

"Lunesta where is she?" said Alexa

"She's on a fallen tree, by the rivers edge and she's about to jump."

Sesshomaru summoned all the speed he had to reach her before it was to late.

(Rin's Dream)

Rin's family was down below waiting for her to jump in when she heard a voice…

"Rin stop!"

She froze then turned slightly to listen to the sound of that voice.

'_That voice, it's so familiar'_

The her pleasant dream spiraled into a nightmare as the water turned into flame and her family turned into the bandits that killed them.

"Yes child jump, you family awaits, Ha-ha-ha"

Rin screamed as the bandits hand grasps hers and tries to pull her down into the fire.

(Reality)

Sesshomaru had just reached her and stared to pull her back.

(Inuyasha's Group)

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru made to her but she was still dreaming. She realized the only way to break her out of it is to destroy the orb, so as the others were keeping Tsubaki busy Kagome smashed the orb with all of her might breaking the spell on Rin.

(Sesshomaru's Group)

Sesshomaru had just pulled rin away from the edge and scooped her up as she struggled sleepily in his arm. He knelt down and held her close to try and wake her.

"Rin wake up, it's all right, wake up Rin." he looked at her as her face was contoured with fear and hurt. "Open your eyes."

As the orb was smashed Rin's eyes snapped open.

"Mother, Father!!" Rin looked around and saw that she was in Sesshomaru's arm and buried her head into his chest and just wept, of course Sesshomaru didn't mind as he stood up. Lunesta and Alexa had caught up to were Sesshomaru was and saw that rin was okay.

"What happened?" asked Lunesta

"I saw them, they were here."

"Who was Rin?" said Sesshomaru

"My Family, and the bandits that killed them."

Then she reburied her head into Sesshomaru's cheat and cried some more

" Come, Let's head back."

"Agreed, from the looks of it you brother and the others defeated Tsubaki."

All three headed back to camp with Rin safely in their protection

(Inuyasha's Group)

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had Tsubaki cornered

"_It's over witch, the spell on the girl is broken and a chunk of your shoulder is missing there's no way you can defeat us." said Inuyasha._

"_If I can't destroy the girl, at least I can take my revenge on you."_

Tsubaki unleashes a hoard of demons from her cloak and headed towards Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango when out of nowhere a pink aura arrow blasts through the demons and hits Tsubaki right in the neck. Everyone turns around to see Kagome walking forward and looks at Tsubaki with tears in her eyes.

"_Why do you shed tears girl? You've have gotten your revenge for I tried to kill you and your love." _

"_That's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because you wasted your life living in vanity, deceit, and envy. You betrayed you're teachings and your master for what? Eternal youth, and power. I cry because I pity you. 53 years have gone by and you've learned nothing. I turned your power against you before as Kikyo and again 2 years ago. Naraku is not going to help you this time. You will die and He's going to forget about you as if he never brought you back from the dead, that's why I'm crying, I'm crying for you."_

And without a second thought Kagome took Tsubaki into her arms and hugged her. Tsubaki felt a strange feeling come over her and without realizing it tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"_Thank you child." she said weakly. _

_Tsubaki sighed as her hand went limp in Kagome's hand and closes her eyes. Kagome and the others leave as Miroku offers his prayers to Tsubaki. _

_*yawns* "That was some good early morning exercise, right guys?" _said Inuyasha

"_Sit Boy."_

_*Slam* _

"_That Inuyasha, totally inappropriate." _said Sango

"_Tell me about it." _said Miroku

_Inuyasha*Groans and Twitches* _

**All right guys that it for now but as the terminator says "I'll be back." with more of inuyasha and the gang. **

_**Inuyasha-"Wait, the story's over."**_

_**Kagome- "No Inuyasha, the story is just going to be on hiatus until the author write up more that's all." **_

**Inuyasha- **_**"Oh, well she better hurry up and write some more. I can't stand standing around and doing nothing."**_

**Me-**_** "Excuse me Inuyasha, If I wanted to, in the next chapter you can be a drag queen, how'd you like that."**_

**Kagome-**_** LHAO "That would be cute." **_

_**Inuyasha- "What's a Drag Queen?" **_

**Kagome- **_**"I'll tell you later, bye Taz."**_

**Me- **_**Don't worry I won't leave ya hanging" **_**The next Chapter: Naraku Makes his move.**

**Inuyasha-"come on **_**guys, What's a drag queen." **_


End file.
